Perhaps Not the Best Decision
by Twitter Chan and Psycho Chan
Summary: You gotta do what you gotta do…even if it’s a bang baby criminal.


Summary: You gotta do what you gotta do…even if it's a bang baby criminal

Psycho Chan's Words: Wow…There is like…no stories of Static and Shiv…really…so I'm gonna write one. Well, there's the one that Oinvu wrote even if it was intended for drama…awesome drama still. Mine won't be as nice as there's but oh well. I'm trying. I honestly have no idea of where to start or where to go with this. It's uncommon to the extreme that I ain't gotta clue. Yes, it is smut. If I'm gonna write something new it's gonna be smut cuz I want it to be. I don't care if it's out of character. It's my story and my fantasy so I can do what ever I want with it…and I want this.

Disclaimer: I don't own…it's as simple as that.

Perhaps Not the Best Decision

Panting hard, Static flees through a heavy drizzle, away from a complete moron who's powers are not affected by the rain in any way apparently. Shiv saw his chance to rid of the hero, and is now on a hot pursuit in hopes of catching the man and forever ridding him for the Meta Breed.

Just like every other time, Static hits a dead end, with only trash and tall walls locking him in. "Problem Static?"

Static whips around to see the purpled hair teen advancing his way through the ally. Again, the useless hero searches for something helpful. Something to aid him, get him out of the damn ally. The raven haired teen is disoriented, especially when an maniacal crackle is heard from behind.

"You've got nowhere to hide Baby." Shiv purrs, a low hum can be heard softly through the rain as knife-like light pools out of red sleeves. The older man stops a few feet away from the hero, confident that his powers are shorted out. Quickly, Shiv scrapes the blades against each other, as if sharpening them, catching the hero's full attention. "Any last words Sparky?"

Having lost his options the moment he stepped into the ally, Static stands defiantly, not giving the other man a chance to take any pride or dignity. "You really think that you can pull this off?"

Dark Violet eyes show no signs of changing his mind. "Yeah, I do actually." Shiv sneers, narrowing his eyes. He really was enjoying himself, even in the rain. Actually, the oriental man loved the rain. "I don't see your sidekick around anywhere. Guessin' he doesn't function in the rain either. Only he's smart enough to stay down."

A growl escapes from Static's throat. "Just back down Shiv and I won't take you in." Bargaining was all the hero had now.

"Why the hell would I do that?" The man scrapes the twin blades together again, sparks of light shooting occasionally. "Destroying you sounds like much more fun."

Worry fills the hero's masked face, and Shiv loved that.

"Unless you wanna trade something for your freedom."

Confusion flickered through Static's face, then he shook it out. "I'm not taking off my mask." Only one person had discovered who Static was, and his father was kidnapped because of it. If Ebon figured out who Static really was…Virgil didn't want to even think about it.

A flash of disappointment appeared on Shiv's face, but that was replaced by the most devious grin. One that had Static unsettled.

"I won't."

"Alright." Shiv waved the power from his hands, the light disappearing. He could conjure up other things if the need came. "If you won't trade your identity, how about your body?"

Needing a moment to register, Static hesitates, even stepping backwards a few inches. "_What_?"

"Give your body to me…and I'll let you live." That tainted grin remained on Shiv's wet face. It seemed like an eternity passed for the hero. He obviously wanted to live as much as protect his family and friends. But to let someone like Shiv have his way with his body was just a horrible thought. Static knows about Shiv's powers. He also knew how unpredictable the not sane man could be. He had no choice. "So what will it be Sparky?"

Static closed his eyes tight, unable to grasp onto the idea of sleeping with this man. "Fine" was muttered out hastily through the drizzle.

Without needing another cue, Shiv saunters over quickly, slamming the hero to the brick building, smothering the hero's plump lips with harsh kisses almost immediately. Shiv nearly busted out laughing at the way Static clumsily returned the kiss. Both amusement and arousal fills the Korean man as he continues his hasty kiss, hands roaming the other man's soaked shirt.

"Let's get started then" Shiv purrs against full lips, boney fingers having already found the hero's belt. The man dug his cold hand into Static's cold pants, brushing his fingertips against hot skin, causing a sharp inhale from the other male. Wasting no time, Shiv hastily strokes Static's hardening member, somehow fascinated by the gasps that would escape his dark lips. Just fascinated that the hero didn't just back out of his word, it'd be simple enough to just blast him away then run like hell. Hero's are stupid.

Easily ignoring the rain, the purple haired man continues his ministrations, now playfully nipping at the exposed neck before him. Shiv could feel every shudder on his fingertips as much as his lips, and loved the very feel of having Dakota's Greatest Hero displayed to him like this.

Growing bored, Shiv ends the ragged stroking motions, grasping on to the erect member, pumping quickly. Immediately he gets a reaction as Static arches off the wall, even into his hand.

With the warming hand on his member and the harsh nipping on his neck, Static's pure body quickly found himself hitting his edge, releasing himself with a tentative cry. Heat rushed to his face as he saw his seed shoot from himself, into the awaiting hand of the other metahuman. The white ribbon still visible even through the light rain. When Shiv pulled down at his waistband, Static quickly realized where this was going.

"_Whoa_, wait a sec!"

Not at all willing to let the other man argue after getting this far, Shiv slams the other man to the ground. "You said you'd let me have you." Purple eyes narrow dangerously in warning, making a blade from his right hand. "And I'm gonna have you, with or without your say." With his free hand, Shiv strokes the hero's length, the organ responding with a twitch. "But this'll be more fun if you just enjoy yourself."

Keeping his eyes on the blade, Static nods his head, not sure what the metahuman had in mind to do with that blade or if he really wanted to know. Regretfully, Static watches as the unstable teen lowers his red pants. It took forever it seemed for Shiv to slide out of his wet pants, and even more as he watched the scrawny man hover over him, over his erection despite the fact he doesn't want to do this. Virgil did not want to loose his virginity to a man, nonetheless _Shiv _of all the men.

Static hissed as his arousal slowly sank into hot flesh, able to feel every shudder that coursed through Shiv's body. The mocha skinned teen is unable to keep in a sigh as the tight flesh loosened around him, not realizing that Shiv was relaxed and rested entirely on him. He also didn't realize that he was rubbing pasty white thighs with his gloved hands.

Trembling slightly, Static hisses as the other man lifts himself slowly only to lower himself back down. The tantalizing sensation struck the younger teen hard, breath being forced out of his lungs. Virgil's mind quickly sank into a haze as the teen he currently hated began to bounce on him, driving his length into him, where Static just knew he wasn't the first. Knew Shiv wasn't new to this, however, he really didn't want to know how many Shiv had lain with or _who _for that matter.

A loud groan escapes the hero as his body tenses, his hips actually bucking up to meet the scrawny man. That only caused Shiv to share the moan, only to spring on the man faster, harder. The hero even caught sight of Shiv take hold of his own member, pumping himself as well only that didn't stay in focus for too long. Static's vision began to grow poorly as the haze fuzzes his mind to any conscious thought. Any feelings of hatred left him as he fell into the pleasure he was given.

Static didn't last very long with everything that was going on. With the tight flesh around him, surrounded by the heat, the very sensation of the pressure on his length, it was just too much to take. With a shuddering cry, Static came, arching slightly as he does so.

The other metahuman's body trembles at the very feel, releasing himself a little bit after Static, riding out his own orgasm, not caring about Static's in any way.

Then nothing happened. Shiv stopped his movements and all Static could do was pant heavily, lazily. The younger man was slowly coming back to earth. Back to the fact that he had sex with a criminal and that he was in an ally, laying on his back in the damn rain.

The pressure around him was gone in a slick sound. Static opened his brown eyes to see Shiv pulling his red pants back on his narrow waist. "That was fun Static." The man speaks with a grin. "We should do this again sometime."

Angered, the hero gets to his feet, quickly fixing himself while facing away from the nutcase he had just…

There seemed to be yet another cruel cackle behind him. "What?" Static sure as hell wasn't going to face the man. He was going to go to HQ, change, go home, and take a long, hot shower.

"I was serious Sparky. You were fun." Shiv rolls his shoulders. "Hafta tell HotStreak about you. He loves a fun fuck."

The reaction was immediate. "Don't you _dare_!"

Shiv laughs at the expression. "Yup. He'll have fun with you. Lot's of it."

"Just go!" With his face burning with humiliation, Static storms out of the ally, with no intention on ever telling Richie about this encounter.

"Hey Sparky!"

Turning around to yell at the man again, Static stops, realizing that the light wielder was no longer there. Searching quickly, Static finds him, apparently having found the fire escape and already up on top of the roof of the run down building.

"I wouldn't tell Ebon about this or you'll really regret it." Shiv remarks with a smirk.

"Why the hell would I tell anybody about this nonetheless Ebon?"

"I'm just warnin' ya. Ebon's got this thing about his property bein' touched. And he always finds out." And with that, the purpled haired teen runs off, quickly out of the sight of the hero.

"Man…" Static grumbles, sliding his wet gloved hand over his face. "This is gonna be a long walk home."


End file.
